


For You, Anything

by peachywriter



Series: A Year of Full Moons [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, jaemin comforts jeno, mentions of huang renjun, past huang renjun and lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywriter/pseuds/peachywriter
Summary: January: The Full Wolf MoonWhen the moon is full on January, people tend to eat too much, drink too much, and play too much trying to fill a winter emptiness.—Sarah Addison Allen (2010).The Girl Who Chased the Moon
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: A Year of Full Moons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135895
Kudos: 10





	For You, Anything

**Author's Note:**

> rushed, self-indulgent nomin fic! first fic of the year as well! and also my first nomin fic HEHE :D
> 
> this is going to be a monthly thing in my collection called "a year of full moons" as inspired on the last page of sarah addison allen's book titled _the girl who chased the moon_! 
> 
> i should've written this during a full moon BUT i was busy with school since our term is about to end!
> 
> enjoy this fic, everyone!

In this quiet space that was his apartment, Jaemin feels like he could implode at any moment. 

The deafening silence buzzed inside his ears, ringing on and off as it annoyed him to no end. He had done everything to keep himself busy: game with strangers online, edited photos, cooked meals, did homework, cleaned his place. Yet none of these seemed to ever fill him with satisfaction, much less joy. 

_So much for trying to start the year off happy_ , Jaemin thinks on top of his head, plopping down on his couch and turning the television on. He figures he’d read a bit of material for class, or maybe just skim through the pages then highlight what he thinks is most important. There was nothing much to read anyways, so he got to work immediately settling on the left side of the couch and leaning on the arm rest with the book on his right hand and a pink highlighter on his left.

Before he could get a word into his brain, however, a call startles him. Ariana Grande’s _Almost is Never Enough_ quietly sounds from his phone and immediately, he picks it up. “Yes? What is it, Jeno?” he says, occupied at placing the highlighter in between the book pages before carefully resting it on top of the low-rise coffee table.

“ _Are you busy?_ ”

Rising to properly place his book on the shelves next to the couch, Jaemin says, “Not really. I mean I was about to study—”

“ _Oh! Is today a bad time? I could always call again, don’t worry._ ”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Jaemin cuts him off. He could hear a few footsteps on Jeno’s end of the line alongside hushed whispers and the quiet ruffling of jackets. “Jeno? Still there?”

“ _Y-yeah. Still here,_ ” Jeno replies, distracted. “ _Listen, can I come over? If you don’t mind, that is._ ”

“Of course, of course. Do you want me to prepare something?

“ _Don’t worry. I’ll bring something over. Is beer okay as well?_ ”

_Oh, God. This sounds_ bad, Jaemin thinks to himself. Jeno _never_ drinks unless it was something serious like academics or family related. Lately, however, Jaemin doesn’t have anything in mind about Jeno that’d make him this upset.

Rather, he tries to ignore it as much as he can.

“Yes. That’s okay. I’ll see you. Be safe, okay?”

“ _Thank you._ ”

Jaemin hangs up, secretly excited at the thought of his best friend coming over. Of course, he felt, no, knew, that there was something serious that Jeno wanted to talk about, but that didn’t stop him from looking forward to tonight. 

Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

⋆⸙͎۪۫｡˚۰˚☽˚⁀➷｡˚⸙͎۪۫⋆ ༄

At nine in the evening, nearly two hours after their call, Jeno arrives at Jaemin’s apartment looking rough. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was tousled, completely different from the prim and proper Lee Jeno that Jaemin saw almost everyday. Despite looking comfy under the layers of his hoodie and windbreaker, Jeno looked more like a lost child, above anything else. On his hands were two plastic bags of both their favorite food and cans of beer, the same ones they drank on the eve of Jaemin’s birthday.

“J-Jeno...” Jaemin was speechless as his best friend silently dropped the plastic bags before lunging over to hug him tightly, sighing heavily as if trying to steady himself. Jaemin hugs him back slowly, unsure of what to feel or what to do in a situation like this.

For the most part of their friendship, physical touches were key. On most days, Jaemin would always pinch the other’s cheeks and pat his head, a sign of affection that Jeno’s come to (secretly) love. In return, Jeno would unconsciously ask his hand to be held, often intertwining their fingers together even at the company of others. 

Things like this should be natural for the both of them. However, tonight felt entirely different. With Jeno’s sadness overwhelming Jaemin, he felt stuck; lost even. 

But for his best friend, he’d absolutely do anything. Jeno needed him now and it was Jaemin’s promise to himself that no matter what happened, he’d always be there for the other, waiting to welcome him with a smile (or maybe with a hug or two). And so he raises his arms and rubs small circles on Jeno’s back, soothing him as he hummed quietly. 

He holds Jeno dearly at the entrance of his apartment, not wanting to let go.

⋆⸙͎۪۫｡˚۰˚☽˚⁀➷｡˚⸙͎۪۫⋆ ༄

The beer was starting to hit Jaemin and with much effort. Usually by this time, Jaemin would be tidying his area, piling together the discarded containers of food. But tonight he doesn’t, opting to sit quietly and listen to Jeno talk for what seemed like the ninth time tonight.

“I honestly would've done _anything_ to save this relationship.” Jeno sips on his last can of beer (Jaemin had hidden the spare cans beforehand in case Jeno went into a drinking spree). It was already close to midnight and Jeno had been talking nonstop for three hours, going on and off tangent about his failed six month relationship with Huang Renjun. 

Initially, Jaemin knew that Jeno had a deep interest in Renjun and he did everything to help them get together, often setting them up in group projects or sudden study dates just so they’d have an interaction. Jeno often asked Jaemin the reasons as to why he’d do these and his quiet way, he answers, “Because whenever you look at him, it’s like you’re fascinated by something so attainable, yet so far.”

Eventually, the two get together and all was well (at least that’s what Jaemin tells himself). There was a sudden distance to their friendship once Jeno started dating, and Jaemin paid no heed to this, obviously happy that Jeno was spending as much time as he could with Renjun. But within the time that they were lovers, this was the first time that Jeno’s been honest and vulnerable in front of Jaemin, specifically about something not related to school or family life. 

Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was just Jeno being crushed by heartbreak. But Jaemin didn’t mind.

“I kept giving on reasons, no ways on how I wanted to make it better. I told him I could be better for him, I could go the extra mile. But where did that lead to?” Jeno drunkenly reaches out for Jaemin beside him, playfully patting his cheek as he ironically smiled. “Jaeminnie, tell me. What is the answer?”

“A broken heart and now we are here, drinking,” Jaemin answers flatly, prying Jeno’s hand off his cheek and placing it back on his lap.

“Correct!” Jeno exclaims, downing the last of his beer before carefully placing it in front of him. “Renjun said he got tired of the perfection. He felt that he was holding me back and preventing me from actually reaching towards what I want which was _so obviously stupid._

“How can1 he think like that? How could he say that when all I’ve been in front of him was my true self?” Jeno pauses, sniffling quietly as his eyes welled with tears once again. “He was the light that I constantly looked up to whenever I was feeling insecure, so how could he suddenly say that he might dull me when he’s the one literally giving me the light to go on?”

Jaemin doesn’t answer. Instead he inches closer to Jeno’s side and starts running a hand through the other’s hair quietly, a gesture that Jeno found to be soothing especially on his bad days. Jaemin softly smiles as Jeno eases into his touch, his eyes fluttering open and close while Jaemin calms him down.

“Jaeminnie, can you tell me why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did Renjun choose to do what he did?”

A bunch of thoughts swam in Jaemin’s head, the answers not exactly appropriate for the occasion. “Honestly, that’s for you to find out on a better day, Lee Jeno.”

“But I want to find out now. I want to find out so that I can sleep well tonight." A pause. Jaemin listens to Jeno's quiet breathing before the other speaks again, this time softer. "Jaeminnie, let me sleep here tonight?”

Jaemin’s hand stops moving and he returns the gentle yet hurt look Jeno has as his request hangs in the air. “Just for tonight.”

“But what if I’m sad on other nights, too?”

“Then you can come over and I’ll hold you for as long as you’d like,” Jaemin gives in, finally giving Jeno a light pat on the back of his head before turning to stand. He doesn’t, however, get up as Jeno pulls him into a crushing hug on the floor.

“J-Jeno? I have to clear the table out and prepare a bed for you?”

“No.” Jeno holds him closer, his arms winding a bit tighter around his waist. “Do that later. Stay.”

Jaemin grows hot at the word “stay”. Hesitantly, he eases into Jeno’s arms and lays cautiously on top of Jeno, even though he knows that he practically weighs nothing to his best friend. In his brain, however, he says a quiet prayer to whoever is listening right now, wishing that Jeno does not feel his rapid heartbeats nor his heavy breathing that seemed to make him more nervous than he already was. 

To make things worse, Jaemin can feel Jeno’s breath on his hair and it takes everything in his tipsy state to not look up and give his best friend a peck on the chin, or maybe something more than that. 

But he doesn’t. Jaemin is not selfish. Jaemin is not apathetic to what Jeno was feeling right now and so he lets Jeno hold him, just like how they always were. His apartment grows warmer as the minutes pass, and Jaemin preferred it more than the silence that drove him crazy most of the time. 

This time, at least there was someone he could be silent with. Even though that someone was the object of his longing, of his empty and off days.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching the end of this fic! if you'd like, you can give kudos and/or comments! i really appreciate the comments as i love reading how you think of my fics!
> 
> as always, i have other aus posted on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softpeachyibo) account (we can also be moots there! :D!)! 
> 
> please be well always, dear readers! until the next fic for february (yes, i posted this at february 1, but the other side of the world is still on january so it's technically a january fic)!


End file.
